Confessions Of Broken Hearts
by Chunkles40
Summary: The Doctor and Martha have gone their seperate ways, but someone unexpected pulls them back together. Tenth Doctor, Martha, post Last of the Timelords
1. A Year's Gone By

**This is my new Doctor Who fanfic, while my last one is on hiatus.. Not much to say without giving the story away. Read and review please!**

**Confessions Of Broken Hearts**

**Chapter One**

_Martha turned and watched as the TARDIS disappeared. She sighed deeply and headed back into her mother's house. Francine handed her a hot cup of coffee, and sat on the chair opposite her. ''Are you okay?'' Francine asked, feeling just as weak and frail as Martha now looked. _

_''Yeah...I'm fine.'' Martha told her, taking a large sip from her cup. ''I'm going to need a new phone though.'' She added, explaining how she gave hers to the Doctor. After she'd finished, she headed up to the spare room, collapsing onto the bed. Even though the Doctor had managed to reverse a whole year, her flat had still been blown to pieces by the Master. Martha's head hit the pillow softly, and she was soon fast asleep. _

11 months had passed since she had seen him. She'd phoned him a week after, but he never answered. It worried her, that he never answered, but she thought nothing of it. She resumed her daily schedule; work, study, eat, sleep. Now and again, she'd go for a drink with her workmates, she even managed to find the time to date again, although she had an unhealthy habit of comparing the men with the Doctor. Not something she was proud of, but not something she could stop either. A few months passed, she would phone him everyday, but again, no answer. A sense of dread washed over her, like being swept away by a tidal wave. She'd phoned Jack, visited him too at some point, but even he had heard nothing of the Doctor. Martha's work slipped slightly, as did the dating seen. She hadn't spoken to her mother in weeks, too busy trying to locate the Doctor's whereabouts, although living on Earth didn't exactly give you much variety of finding someone.

11 months. Christmas Eve. Almost a whole year since the Doctor had spoken to her. In that time Martha had managed to redecorate her flat and only just managed to pass her exams. Not exactly a lifetime's acheivement. Martha left her small flat and headed over to her mother's house, bearing gifts for christmas that she'd only just remembered to buy. Martha didn't stay long at her mother's house. Francine would moan about 'that Doctor man' and how 'he's no good for you'. Along those lines, anyway. Martha had mastered the skill of ignoring her mothers whining, or making up some excuse to leave. This time her excuse was that she'd left the oven on. A small white-lie.

Walking down the road, the snow fell heavily, a blanket of whiteness covering her path. A familiar sound echoed around her. A small light shone on and off, in rhythm with the noise. A blue box appeared before her, petite and wooden, bearing the words 'police box' above the door frame. Martha stood, frozen to the spot. The doors opened and out stepped a short, plumpish woman, chestnut coloured hair, her skin covered in freckles. She was laughing with a tall man, wearing orange flowered shorts and a palm tree covered shirt, a straw hat lay upon his head.

''Doctor...''

**---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---**

**So, while Martha has been worried sick because the Doctor wouldn't answer his phone, he's been off enjoying himself with the runaway bride, Donna. I think someone's got some explaining to do, don't you?...**


	2. Disappearing Act

**Chapter Two**

''Doctor...'' Martha repeated. She smiled slightly, but it soon disappeared to be replaced with a sudden urge of anger. Picking up a ball of snow, she hurled it towards him, then strutted down the road to her home.

''What??'' The Doctor asked, brushing flakes of snow from his shoulders, he ran to catch up with her, Donna close in tow. ''Martha! Martha wait!'' Martha stopped in her tracks, almost causing the Doctor to knock into her. ''Martha, what have i done?'' He asked, clearly confused by her outburst. Martha spun round on her heel, her eyes flashing a red-tinted colour beneath the dark brown pools of anger.

''What have you done?? Let's see shall we?? You never answered any one of my calls, you disappear for a whole year without so much as a hello, i have gone to Cardiff to see Jack to try and find you, but no one knew where you were!'' Once more, Martha walked away before the Doctor could give her an explaination.

Donna tapped the Doctor on the shoulder, ''I'm gonna head home, you know, see the family...Give you two chance to sort things out..'' Donna headed off in the other direction towards her parents house, while the Doctor resumed his pursuit with Martha, who had now reached her flat. He knocked the door lightly, but in her frustration, Martha had left it ajar.

''Martha..'' He called out, finding her sat on the couch clutching a cup of coffee. ''Martha, im sorry for leaving you, but...wait a minute, how long did you say i'd been gone?''

Martha looked at him incredously, ''Are you kidding? Did you just blank out everything i said to you? You've been gone for a year! 12 months, or have you completely lost your sense of time?''

''I left you twelve hours ago Martha, you were talking about some friend called Vicky, then i crashed into a replica of the Titanic, on which Donna was on, then i fixed the TARDIS and i came back here and it was snowing...What day is it anyway?'' The Doctor asked looking out of the window.

''Christmas Eve. Back to the point, Doctor. You did not leave twelve hours ago. I think i would have remembered a police box disappearing out of view twelve hours ago.'' Martha looked at him, expecting him to say something, but instead, he began to laugh, taking off his straw hat and running a hand through his hair. ''Great, now you're laughing at me!!'' Martha said, her voice annoyed and hurt.

''No...I'm not laughing at you, it's just...This happened a few years ago. The TARDIS messed up, and i ended up in London a year later, although to me it seemed like twelve hours. Anyway...''

''What do you mean 'Anyway'? You think that's the end of the discussion? What about the phone calls? Did you choose to ignore them? Am i not good enough for you to talk to me anymore?''

''Oh Martha, don't be silly--''

''Now i'm silly?''

''I left the phone in the TARDIS. A simple mistake, can't you just see the funny side of this?''

''No i can't, i don't find it funny!''

''Rose did.'' The words fell from his mouth before he had time to process them. Martha looked at him, taken aback.

''Get out.'' She told him, pushing him towards the door. ''Out, out out out!'' She yelled, now full with rage.

''Martha--'' The door slammed in the Doctor's face. He knocked on the door, then once more louder. ''Martha, let me in.'' He pleaded. The Doctor headed back towards the TARDIS, hoping it would land him in her living room, like it had done so many times before.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Martha paced through the living room, grabbing a cushion and throwing it at the wall. She walked into her bedroom, and switched the light. The room remained dark, she headed over to the lamp on the bedside cabinet, but that too wouldn't work. The bedroom door slammed shut, a tall figure moved into the moonlight shining through the bedroom window. ''Hello Martha.'' A familiar, deep voice spoke, sending chills down her spine. ''Remember me?''

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

The TARDIS landed in the living room of Martha's flat. He was hoping to be greeted with a shout, Martha bursting through the doors, claiming that he was trespassing, even a shriek of shock from out in the room, but instead he was greeted with an eery silence throughout her home.

''Martha?'' He called, shaken and nervous. ''Martha?'' He shouted again, searching frantically for her, she was nowhere to be found.

**---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---**

**I bet he's regretting saying that now! Read and Review please! **


	3. Mystery Man

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed my first two chapters, i hope this one really grabs your attention! Yipeee!**

**Chapter Three**

''Miss Jones, Good morning to you.'' The chilling voice spoke again, Martha sat up from the floor she had been laying on. She had been taken to a small room, or building, she wasn't quite sure which, all she knew was that she had been handcuffed, and threw down onto the floor, left alone in the dark for hours, until he came back. Now, he forced her to her feet and threw her down into a chair, and handcuffed her again to the arms. At least the seat was comfortable. ''How are you feeling this morning, Miss Jones?'' Martha didn't answer, she turned her head away from him, staring into the darkness of the window.

''Anything? No? Anything?'' He waved a hand infront off her eyes, but she didn't flinch or move. ''Oh come on Martha, chin up. Smile..What about a friend?...Ah now i've got your attention!'' Martha had turned to face him. Had he got the Doctor too? Two guards entered the room, both gripping Donna's struggling arms. Martha felt slightly disappointed that the Doctor wasn't here with her.

''What do you want with me?'' Martha asked him, her voice sounding slightly venomous.

''Ah ah..'' He waved a finger infront of her face. ''Manners are everything, Miss Jones. In order to get your answers, you must be nice to me.''

Martha breathed heavily, and reluctantly did as she was told. ''What do you want with me? _Master_.''

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

The Doctor pushed the co-ordinates for Donna's house, then pulled a lever, the TARDIS fading out of view. It arrived at it's destination a few yards away, the Doctor ran out, banging heavily on the door. An old, frail looking man answered the door, his spectacles hanging lop-sidedly off his nose. ''Can i help you?'' The man looked at him, noticing his odd choice of attire.

''Is Donna in? I really need to see her'' The Doctor rushed his words, giving the man barely enough time to understand what he said, the Doctor hopped from foot to foot impatiently.

''Oh...Donna...She..er...She went travelling. I'm her grandad you see. I told her not to go far, 'cause you hear about these things-- here do you need the toilet?'' The man questioned.

''No, i'm fine. Has she been back in the last hour or so?'' The Doctor asked, growing more irritated by the second.

''No...Hang on...No...Oh wait a minute...No, that was John, Barbara, Stacey...'' The man said to himself, poking his nose everytime he mentioned a new name. ''...Janey and the twins, Lucas, Sean...No, no sign of Donna.''

''Ok, thanks.''The Doctor forced a smile and headed back to the TARDIS.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

The Master rose to his feet, choosing to ignore Martha's question, instead heading over to Donna, and pulled a large rope from out of his pocket. It seemed that most -if not all- of the Timelords were presented with a coat containing pockets bigger on the inside. The Master tied Donna's hands together behind her back, then tying her once more to a pipe.

'' Oi! Gerroff me! You...Thing, you...Martian!!'' Donna yelled, her voice bellowed through the Master's ear.

''On second thoughts...'' The Master smiled at Martha, then at Donna, and pulled a roll of duck tape from his pocket. Minutes later, Donna's mouth had been covered with more than one piece of tape. The Master pulled Martha's chair over to a quiter area of the room, where Donna's muffled speech couldn't be heard.

''Now...Miss Jones. Do you really think your Doctor is going to save you?'' A dark grin spread across the Master's face.

''I asked you a question.'' Martha retorted. ''What do you want with me? Planning to blow up the Earth again? Destroy every living thing until there's nothing left? That's what you're usually up to isn't it?''

''Oh no, Martha. It's not about taking over the Universe! Not this time!'' He leaned closer to her, staring intensely into her eyes, his face inches from hers. ''This time...It's about revenge.''

''And what about Donna. What's she got to do with this?''

''Donna here...'' The Master replied, getting to his feet and running towards the redhead, tapping her lightly on the cheek. ''...Donna is here for fun. We can't have her ruining the plan. Can we?''

''What plan?'' Martha pressed on.

''Persistant little witch aren't you?'' The Master walked towards her once more, kneeling beside her. ''What you've got to ask yourself Martha, is whether your lovely Doctor man will save you this time? I mean...Let's face it. You're no Rose Tyler. You hope that you can replace her, right? Oh it's no good shaking your head Miss Jones. I know the truth. You hoped that if you spent enough time with him, you could make him fall in love with you, right? Oh but that plan didn't work out...So you decided to stay at home, and focus on your poor distraught family. But really you thought it would show the Doctor how much he needs you...But that didn't go to plan either, because he found old rusty here...'' The Master ran back to Donna, and flicked her forehead. ''And they went off for a whole year together, right? Not bothering to phone you just to say hello...'' The Master pulled a mocking-sad face. ''So what's the plan now Miss Jones? You're runnning out of options.''

''You've got it wrong!'' Martha yelled at him.

''No, Martha. I have it perfectly right. Because the truth is...Even though you love your Doctor with your sad, pathetic, one little heart, the Doctor's hearts will always belong to someone else.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

The Doctor fumbled around with the controls of the TARDIS, hoping to find a solution to finding Martha, and the now disappeared Donna. ''AHA!'' He yelled, ''Aw, i could kiss you!'' He continued, talking to the TARDIS beams. Running to the recently occupied room of Donna's, he grabbed a shoe that she had worn on the Titanic replica. The Doctor took a second glance at the shoe, then at his own clothes. ''How did she convince me to wear these??'' He asked himself, and ran to change into his trademark suit and plimsolls. Once more he set off down the corridor, feeling more comfortable in his true clothing. The Doctor hesitated before entering Martha's room, somehow feeling he was invading her privacy, even though it was an urgent task to be done. He finally walked in, and took the red jacket she had worn so often on their travels. Something on her bed caught his eye. A small blue book, with seemingly little importance, but he grabbed it anyway, and set of towards the control station. The Doctor put both the jacket and the shoe into two separate holes of the control beams -holes that hadn't been there before- and pushed more buttons and levers. He waited while the TARDIS scanned certain areas of the universe, but decided to flick through Martha's book to pass the time. He read a small paragraph of the book, which seemed to be a journal or diary of some sort, moaning about battling Daleks and men with pigs faces. _Humans,_ The Doctor thought, _always whining about one thing or another... _He read on, his face becoming more intense at what he found.

_...He does this kind of thing for a living, i don't quite think he understands that this is a bit much to take in for a normal human being. _

_That's another thing. He's not even human. How can you travel with someone who isn't human? (Not that i'm complaining, but...You don't learn about Timelords and spacewalking Rhino's at school.) Back to the point. I barely know him, -the man has two hearts for pete's sake- but that doesn't change the fact that there's just...something about him. I just wish he'd recognise me. Look at me as a person, and not of someone he's reminded of. Not as a human that can do extraordinary things. Is it too much to ask for a bit of background info? All i know is that he's the last of his kind. 900 years old and thats all he has to tell me?_

The Doctor was distracted from his readings; the TARDIS had managed to locate both Donna and Martha. They were at the same place. On board Archangel satellite 14.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

**Ooh...The Doctor found Martha's diary! The Master has returned! Eeek! Hides behind computer screen**


	4. Genetic Transmogrificator

**Chapter Four**

Martha held her knees close to her chest, tears long since stained her face. The Master sat back on a chair opposite her, his face portraying an amused expression, as he watched Martha rocking backwards and forwards, trying to stifle her sobs. The Master had managed to break down her barriers, convincing her she was not worth the Doctor's time, and that she could never compete against Rose for his affections. The Master had accomplished part of his plan, now he planned to torment Martha, just for fun, an added bonus. He pulled a small remote control from his pocket, and pointed to an empty area infront of Martha. The Doctor appeared instantly, he looked at Martha and smiled.

''Doctor!!'' She yelled gleefully, darting towards him, but soon realised she was still handcuffed to the chair. The Doctor vanished seconds after he had arrived. Martha's smile soon disappeared, only to be replaced with a heavy flow of tears.

''You see, Martha? He doesn't want you...You're no good to him anymore. He's not coming back for you now.''

''Y..You're lying..'' Martha cried.

''Perhaps.'' Once again, an image of the Doctor returned, but this time, a young blonde girl, a little shorter than Martha, appeared at the side of the Doctor. ''You see? The Doctor has found his companion Rose. He has no use for you.'' The Master teased. Martha shook her head violently, choosing not to watch as the two people infront of her smiled, danced, then disappeared.

''Oh, there there Martha,'' The Master patted her back lightly. ''It's not your fault the Doctor doesn't enjoy your company. He's never really liked you. After all, he was reluctant to let you travel with him, wasn't he?'' Martha shook her head from side to side again. The Master walked around Martha's chair, placing his hands on her head, reading her thoughts and memories.''He won't tell you anything about him, a nine hundred year old man and all he has to say is he's the last of his kind? If only he would just open up...But...'' The Master turned and sat infront of Martha again, staring intensely into her eyes. ''Martha, you can stop your pain. You can make the Doctor pay for what he's put you through. Don't you want to make things right?'' Martha nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes. The Master smiled, and pulled out a key from his pocket, loosening the handcuffs from around Martha's wrists. He hauled her to her feet, leading her to a small table containing a lonesome box. As the Master opened it, a small green light shone from the lid. He picked up a tiny laser, almost identical to the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. A glass vial was attatched to the bottom of the weapon, holding a large sum of thick green liquid.

''This, my dear friend, is a Genetic Transmogrificator. In three seconds flat, it can turn any living thing human; changing it's organs into human's. In the Doctor's case, it would tear his hearts in two, then reforming as one. But as you know, if a heart is ripped in two, will it survive?'' Martha looked at him, whispering a short 'no' for an answer.

''Ah, but we can't take that chance, which is why this is here, '' The Master continued, tapping the vial of liquid. ''This a mixture of every single poison on your filthy planet, and because the Doctor won't be able to regenerate...'' The Master dragged a thumb along his neck, pulling a sour face. He handed the weapon to Martha, a wide grin spread across his face. ''You know what you have to do.''

Over in the corner, Donna watched in horror at how the Master had convinced Martha to do his bidding. She leaned her head back against the pole, only to jerk it forward in pain. Donna turned her head, only just managing to see a long line of spikes sticking out of the pole's frame.

At that moment, a familiar sound surrounded the room, a rasping, grinding noise, rising and falling in pitch, building in volume until a large, solid and wooden blue box appeared before them. The Master gave Martha a thumbs up, then guided her into place, while the Master postitioned himself next to Donna, pulling out a bag of jelly babies. The Doctor finally emerged from the box, face to face with Martha -and the gun...

**---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---**

**Dun-dun-duuuun! Wow, i never realised how many of you wanted to read Martha's diary!! Lol, anywho back to the point, the nasty Master man has poisoned poor Martha's mind!! I bet he reaaaally regrets the 'Rose' comment now! Read and review please! Cheers!!**


	5. Confessions Of Broken Hearts

**Chapter Five**

''Martha?'' The Doctor spoke quietly, and nervously. It was one thing to have an alien pointing a gun at you, but your own companion? That was a little too far. ''Martha, put the gun down..'' The Doctor took a small step towards her, reaching out a trembling hand.

''No!'' Martha screamed, jerking the gun forwards at the Doctor, watching as he took his step back. The Doctor could hear someone laughinf in the shadows, and watched as the Master appeared, holding a large bag of jelly babies, standing next to the tied up Donna. The Doctor's face twisted in shock and anger. ''Master..'' His voice was dark and stern, embedded with fury. ''How did you survive? Lucy shot you, i watched you die.'' He spat his words out in disgust.

''You of all people should know to check someones heartbeats, Doctor. Clinging to life like a son of a gun. Thank you for the cremation, by the way. So...heartfelt.'' The Master mocked. ''But, unlike you, i have managed to master the skill of regenration. I know how to obtain my rocking good looks'' The Master laughed. The Doctor turned his attention back to Martha, who was now shaking. ''Martha, please...You don't want to do this--''

''What do you know? You don't care about me!! All you care about is your precious Rose! You don't give a damn about me, you don't look at me for me, you're remembering her! You take me for granted, Doctor, and i'm sick of it. Already you've moved onto your next companion, didn't take you long did it?! You say you were gone for twelve hours! You're just like everyone else,'' Martha continued her rant, speaking at hyper-speed. Her eyes were wide and wild, her hair stood up on edge like some crazy escaped lunatic. ''You use them, then spit them out! You go on about how you love humans so much, but you'll never know what it's like to be one!'' The Master waved a hand and stood behind her.

''Actually, he has been human before. Chameleon Arch? John Smith? 1913?...No?'' He moved back to his seat and resumed eating his sweets.

''It's _so _easy for you to lock away your feelings, you can put this front on and show people that you can be strong, i wish _i_ could do that, but i can't, because i'm human. I _have_ emotions, and i'm proud of them, embarressed by some, but still proud!'' Martha continued, as though she hadn't been interrupted.

''That's what you really think? That i don't have emotions, that i'm some sort of robot with all my feelings locked in some deep dark space? I have _no_ option, but to lock myself away! 900 years old Martha, 900 years of human companions, all lived and died, i've had to abandon them because i outlive everyone i've ever cared for. That's why it's so hard for me to open up to you. I can't fall for you Martha, i can't love you like i want to, because i know i'll end up leaving you, and it will cause us both heartache!'' Tears streamed freely down his face, looking more vulnerable than ever. He spread his arms wide and breathed in sharply. ''So go ahead and do it. Put an end to both our miseries, because i can't handle this no more.'' He stared into Martha's eyes years of pain visable in his eyes, Martha's expression softened, then looked at the Master from the corner of her eye.

''I'm so sorry, Doctor...'' She spun on her heel and fired at the Master, sending him flying into the wall, Donna -who had now broken free from her restrains- jumped to avoid the shot. The trio watched as the Master's body writhed in pain, screams tormenting their ears. His flesh bubbled and blistered, each popping and letting of a viscious stench. His body smoked, covering the room in a dark grey vapour. Soon the mist died away, and all that was left of the Master's body was a large pile of ash. Martha collapsed on the floor in fits of sobs, the Doctor bent down beside her, attepmting to comfort her but she shrugged him away. The Doctor stood up, hurt and upset by Martha's rejection, and headed towards the TARDIS. Donna took Martha by the hand and led her too towards the TARDIS, down the corridor and to her room, where she lay, still sobbing, while the Doctor remained in the contol room.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

**Not exactly a big chapter i know, but i hope it was action packed...Also, Woop! The Doctor confessed his lurve for Miss Jones! But on a larger scale, Will Martha and the Doctor be okay? Is their friendship destroyed!**

**XXX Stephers XXX**


	6. Destination Unknown?

**Sorry for the extremely long pause of updates, but i seem to have got a bit ahead of myself, already planning another story- insert cheesy grin here - Aaaanywho, i hope you've all enjoyed the story, and this will be my last chapter for this story. Look out for my next story, even though i haven't quite got a title for it yet. Chapter 6 is up!**

**Chapter Six**

The Doctor stood outside Martha's room, clutching a hot cup of coffee tightly, reluctant to go inside incase she pushed him away again. Five minutes passed, then another, until the door swung open and Martha appeared before him, red-eyed and tear stained. She screamed, the Doctor screamed, and the coffee fell to the floor. ''What are you doing?'' Martha screeched, clutching her chest in fear her heart would burst out with fright.

''Well, i was bringing you coffee but you made me drop it!'' The pair resumed their positions, their faces becoming serious once more. ''Can we talk?'' The Doctor asked, his voice low and unusually nervous.

''Sure..'' Martha and the Doctor sat down on her bed, both avoiding each others glances. ''Doctor...About what i said..I didn't- I mean--''

''It's ok.'' The Doctor smiled weakly. ''You were dilusional.''

''Cheers!'' Martha laughed, the Doctor did too. Martha stared at her shoes, focusing on every detail of the pattern. ''But..The Master. He knew exactly what to say, pinpointed every detail...'' The Doctor wrapped a comforting arm around her, glad to see she returned the offer.

''When he cannabalised the TARDIS, he obtained every memory of yours, mine, even past companions.''

''That's why he knew about Rose?''

''Yes. Martha, i know what your thinking...You're not evil Martha. I mean, really. Can an evil person find the time to cook a spectacular Chicken Tonight?''

''I thought you didn't like my cooking..''

''Well...Then again, i suppose we can get something to eat after dropping Donna off home. Apparently, she's got a holiday booked to swim with Dolphins. Why swim with Dolphins when you can fly with Crimson beaked Teradactulaors? Anyway, back to food...''

''Is that all you think about? Is your food?'' Martha chuckled.

''What do you mean?'' The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he and Martha headed towards the console room.

''After we left New New York, we went to 19th Century Italy for pizza, after we left 1930's New York, we went to 5123's Mulbarran for Shtickaan Ice cream which wasn't the best-''

''You're just moaning because it gave you food poisoning''

''Exactly!!'' Martha protested.

''So you don't want 2007's London chips?''

''Actually, i'd prefer 2008's Yorkshire Steak and Kidney pie.'' Martha grinned...

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

**Yeah, it's a boring ending, but i wanted to leave their friendship on a high note. And i'm still not sure why i put Donna in this story, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Anywho, she won't be in the next story, and as it states above, Martha and the Doctor are headed to Yorkshire 2008. What troubles could possibly lie ahead for the pair of them? Hmm...**

**Thanks for reading peoples! Hugs!**

**XXX Steph XXX**


End file.
